fingyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
Pokémon Big Brother, Season One had, originally, twelve housemates, all competing to win the $100,000 prize. =Episodes= Episode One The housemates settle into the house, and don’t hesitate in beginning to form alliances. Cherrim is the first to snap up Delcatty and Blaziken in a ‘hot-girl’ alliance, but Blaziken outlines her rules on backstabbing. Porygon-Z then offers Gliscor the chance to ally together. Masquerain, Snorlax and Tentacruel all highlight in confessionals that they are flying solo for a while. Linoone then tells Shiftry, Tangrowth and Golduck it’s in their best interests to be in an alliance together, and the trio accept. The first Head of Household competition takes place; a hanging competition, where the last housemate standing, or hanging, is Head of House. Linoone wins the contest. Linoone asks her alliance who she should nominate; and Shiftry tells her to nominate the quiet ones. She goes ahead and nominates Masquerain and Tentacruel. The respective housemates’ votes are as follows; Tentacruel is saddened that she is evicted, and Masquerain is told by her ‘spirits’ that she’d be okay. *'Head of Household:' Linoone *'Nominated:' Masquerian & Tentacruel *'Evicted:' Tentacruel Episode Two Linoone is overwhelmed by her Head of Household ordeal, and Masquerain is told by her ‘spirits’ to get backup, meaning an alliance. Cherrim vows to win the upcoming Head of Household competition. Masquerain gets down to business about her alliance-joining, and goes into partnership with Gliscor and Porygon-Z. The Head of Household contest is revealed as a podium-balancing contest. The last one standing will become the new Head of House. After intense balancing, Cherrim is revealed as the winner. Cherrim already knows who she is going to nominate, and it turns out it’s Snorlax, for his isolation from the group, and Linoone, for being one of the biggest threats of the competition. The respective housemates’ votes to evict are as follows; Linoone is upset that she is evicted, but knows that she left being a big threat. *'Head of Household:' Cherrim *'Nominated:' Linoone & Snorlax *'Evicted:' Linoone Episode Three Cherrim reveals her joy over evicted one of the biggest threats, and Blaziken agrees. Golduck, Shiftry and Tangrowth show their remorse about Linoone’s eviction, and Golduck reveals that he doesn’t want to stay in the alliance, and Shiftry and Tangrowth gladly kick him out. They go to recruit Snorlax, who reveals in confessional that he’s been waiting for a couple of pawns to get him through a couple of weeks. Delcatty confides in Gliscor about her sorrow of feeling like a third wheel in her alliance with Cherrim and Blaziken, and Gliscor tells her about his ‘more-than-friendly’ feelings for Porygon-Z. Delcatty proceeds to tell Porygon-Z’s confession, causing him to shout at her in disbelief and threaten her about eviction. Gliscor later talks to Porygon-Z, but ‘wimps out’ about telling Porygon-Z his true feelings. Mantyke reveals the Head of Household competition to be a ‘popularity contest’, where all of the housemates, publicly nominate another housemate to becoming Head of Household. The results for the Head of Household competition were as follows; So Shiftry won by a marginal one vote, and became Head of Household. At the end of the Head of Household contest, Mantyke also reveals a ‘Big Brother Awards’ twist for Head of Household Shiftry, who heads to the Diary Room to find out his new duty forces him into laughter. Masquerain sees another bad message from her spirits about Shiftry’s nominations. Cherrim and Blaziken begin speculating about Shiftry’s nominations. Shiftry reveals his awards as follows; He also reveals that he has nominated Golduck and Masquerain. The votes to evict are as follows; Golduck is bitter about his eviction, and leaves with an insult to Shiftry. Cherrim is pleased she still hasn’t been nominated. *'Head of Household:' Shiftry *'Nominated:' Golduck & Masquerain *'Evicted:' Golduck Episode Four *'Head of Household:' Cherrim *'Nominated:' Masquerain & Snorlax *'Evicted:' Episode Five *'Head of Household:' *'Nominated:' *'Evicted:' Episode Six *'Head of Household:' *'Nominated:' *'Evicted:' Episode Seven *'Head of Households:' *'Intruders: ' *'Nominated:' *'Evicted:' Episode Eight *'Head of Household:' *'Nominated:' *'Evicted:' Episode Nine *'Head of Household:' *'Nominated:' *'Evicted:' Episode Ten *'Head of Household:' *'Nominated:' *'Evicted:' Episode Eleven *'Head of Household:' *'Nominated:' *'Evicted:' Episode Twelve *'Head of Household:' *'Nominated:' *'Evicted:' Episode Thirteen *'Head of Household:' *'Second Runner-Up:' *'Runner-Up: ' *'Winner: ' *'Percentage Winner Received: ' =Summaries= Contestants Eviction Table *Royalblue; The housemate was Head of Household *Skyblue; The housemate was an intruder and was immune from eviction *Lightgreen; The housemate won Big Brother *Yellow; The housemate was Runner-up *Orange; The housemate was nominated *Orangered; The housemate was evicted *Red; The housemate quit Big Brother Statistics *'Most times Head of Household:' Cherrim (2 times) *'Most times Nominated:' Masquerain, Snorlax (2 times) *'Most Dodges from Eviction:' Masquerain (2 times) *'Most Dodges from Nomination:' Blaziken, Cherrim, Delcatty, Gliscor, Porygon-Z, Tangrowth (4 times) *'Most consecutive times Head of Household:' Cherrim, Linoone, Shiftry (1 time) *'Most consecutive times Nominated:' Linoone, Masquerain, Snorlax, Tentacruel (1 time) *'Most consecutive Dodges from Eviction: ' Masqeurain, Snorlax (1 time) *'Most consecutive Dodges from Nomination: ' Blaziken, Cherrim, Delcatty, Gliscor, Porygon-Z, Tangrowth (4 times)